injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine (Multiverse saga)
Wolverine is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Wolverine is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Wolverine was born James Howlett in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada, during the late 1880s, purportedly to rich farm owners John and Elizabeth Howlett though he is actually the illegitimate son of the Howletts' groundskeeper, Thomas Logan. After Thomas is thrown off the Howletts' property for an attempted rape perpetrated by his other son, named simply Dog, he returns to the Howlett manor and kills John Howlett. In retaliation, young James kills Thomas with bone claws that emerge from the back of his hands, as his mutation manifests. He flees with his childhood companion, Rose, and grows into manhood on a mining colony in the Yukon, adopting the name "Logan." Logan accidentally kills Rose with his claws, causing him to leave the colony and live in the wilderness among wolves until he is captured and placed in a circus. Saul Creed, brother of Victor Creed, frees Logan, but after he betrays Logan and Clara Creed toNathaniel Essex, Logan drowns Creed in Essex's potion. Logan returns to civilization, residing with the Blackfoot people. Following the death of his Blackfoot lover, Silver Fox, at the hands of Victor Creed, now known as Sabretooth, he is ushered into the Canadian military during World War I. Logan spends time in Madripoor before settling in Japan, where he marries Itsu and has a son, Daken, of whom Logan for many years is unaware.During World War II, Logan teams up with Captain America and continues a career as a soldier of fortune. He serves with the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion during D-Day, and later with the CIA before being recruited by Team X, a black ops unit. As a member of Team X, Logan is given false memory implants. Eventually breaking free of this mental control, he joins the Canadian Defence Ministry. Logan is subsequently kidnapped by the Weapon X program, where he remains captive and experimented on, until he escapes. It is during his imprisonment by Weapon X that he has adamantium forcibly fused onto his bones. Events in Multiverse Crash of Universes Events in Post-Story Logan was one of the heroes who attended the battle at beacon, this in addition to confront several grimms also confronted adam taurus, where nearly assassinated him if it were not for the intervention of blake who asked to not to kill him, wolverine later will take Blake. Ending Crash of Universes Reign of Ultron The world War and Invasion Dark Reign Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Berserker Barrage: Wolverine wildly swings his claws while dashing forward. * Tornado Claw: Wolverine does a shoryuken style like attack where he wildly jump spins upwards to slash his foes. * Berserker Slash: Wolverine quickly dashes forward and crunch-cross-slashes with both of his claws. While dashing, he can pass through the opponent. * Drill Claw: Wolverine propels himself forward or in any other direction with one claw sticking out while spinning like a drill. * Berserker Rage: he rapidly stabs his opponent with alternating claws. Can tap the button used for more hits. Grab Berserker Slash: Wolverine does a diagonal slash upward before jumping up and doing a dashing downward slash with his claws. Super Move Berserker Charge: Wolverine unlocks the full potential of his healing factor and feral instincts, increasing his stats and slowly regenerating his health. Ultimate Attack '''Weapon X: '''Wolverine crosses his claws over his chest and dashes at the opponent. If he connects with them, Wolverine roars at the sky and attacks the opponent with a vicious barrage of claw slashes. Wolverine then crouches down and finishes the opponent off with two slashes that leave and X-shaped mark across the opponent's chest. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''Wolverine drops down onscreen and crosses his arms over his chest in an "X" shape before unsheathing his claws and taking a battle stance. '''Exit: '''Wolverine slashes his claws together, creating some sparks, before retracting them, turning his back to the camera, and glaring at the screen from over his shoulder. '''Taunt: '''Wolverine shows the Middle claw to the opponent and says to him "idiot" or "moron" Alternate Costumes 4175367-4602995460-13352.jpg|Primary Wolverine-(Earth-1610).png|ultimate 3526065-5.jpg|Without costume 3411322-6414073017-33654.jpg|X-Force 901949-product-silo.png|Movie Civil_War_II_Vol_1_6_Old_Man_Logan_Variant_Textless.jpg|Old Man Logan 41oofruiIhL._SY300_.jpg|lego Marvel_Zombies_Return_Vol_1_5_page_20_James_Howlett_(Earth-91126).jpg|Marvel Zombies Trivia * in a way, Wolverine except Yang , as in the original story of RWBY, Yang loses his right arm by Adam Taurus but in Post-Story mode, Wolverine defeats Adam before that reaches yang, so avoiding to cut her arm. * If Blake had not asked you to not kill Adam the most likely that Wolverine finds him murdered. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:New Justice Avengers Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)